Edelweiss
by hana kyumin
Summary: Rahasia yang telah yang telah ditutup selama hampir 200 tahun dan kumpulan bunga Edelweiss menjadi saksi bisu yang telah menemani rahasia ini. KyuMin/GS
1. Prolog

1830, tahun dimana semua bermula. Rahasia yang telah ditutupi selama hampir 200 tahun

Ketika perang melanda Britania raya dan Sebuah kerajaan diseberangnya

Ratu Victoria telah dikenal sebagai ratu yang cantik dan cerdas . Tapi tak yang tau Ratu tersebut memiliki anak dari hubungan terlarang bersama pelayan setianya , Steve Lee. Anak perempuan tercantik yang pernah terlahir didalam istana yang besar dan mewah tersebut. Anak itu bernama Vincent Lee. 16 tahun setelah kelahirannya perang dimulai.

Disuatu tempat diseberang tembok megah kerajaan inggris

"Kau adalah mata - mata , Kyuhyun. Ketika kau melewati tembok itu kau bukan lagi Kyuhyun melainkan Marcus Cho" kata Raja Sapphire, Cho Hangeng

"Walaupun aku selalu ingin memukulmu kau tetap anakku. Aku akan merindukanmu Cho" sambung Ratu Sapphire , Cho HeeChul

"Jangan pernah jatuh cinta , Sembunyikan identitasmu, jangan biarkan mereka tahu siapa dirimu" Kata Hangeng lagi

"Ya , Raja" Jawab Kyuhyun

"Kau bahkan tidak menjawabku! Anak brengsek!" Kata ratu sambil mengusap air matanya

"Jangan menangis , Ratu. Aku akan membali lagi dan membuat mu menangis lebih banyak dengan ketampananku!"Kata Kyuhyun

"Kau memang brengsek!"Balas ratu

"Kembalilah dengan selamat Kyuhyun-ah" kata raja

"Baik , raj-"

"Panggil aku ayah. Kali ini saja."Pinta Hangeng menyela perkataan Kyuhyun

"Ya ayah. Doakan aku" pinta Kyuhyun terakhir kalinya dan memulai perjalanannya mengarungi laut

Walace Palace

16 tahun sudah ia menetap diistana ini. Hidup terasingkan bagai putri didalam sangkar emas.

Menjalani hari dengan rambut yang digulung tinggi dan dengan gaun ruffle yang mengembang sempurna serta memperlihatkan lekuk pinggangnya yang sempurna

Hari demi hari terus mempelajari tata krama bersama guru - guru kerajaan.

Ia berjalan dengan anggun menuju jendela besar dikamarnya. Semilir angin membelai lembut rambutnya. Cicitan burung bagai musik pengiring sekaligus menaikan pujian bagi wajah rupawan Vincent Lee

"Edelwais Edelwais

Every morning you greet me

Small and White

Clean and bright

You look happy to meet me

Blossom of snow

May you bloom and grow

Bloom and grow forever

Edelwais Edelwais

Bless my homeland forever"

Prok prok prok

Suara tepuk tangan mengakhiri nyanyian sang Lady

"Suara yang sempurna untuk lagu yang indah, Lady Lee" puji seseorang terhadap nyanyian Vincent Lee

"Terima kasih uncle Lee" jawab Vincent sambil tersenyum manis

"Tentu, Lady Lee"

"Aku baru menyadari ini. Kita berdua memiliki marga yang sama" Kata Vincent membuka pembicaraan diiringi tawa kecilnya dan jari - jarinya yang anggun menutupi mulutnya.

"Dan banyak yang menyebut mata kita sama Uncle Lee!" Lanjut Vincent yang dibalas senyum miris Steve Lee

"Lady Lee , bukankah saat ini kau harus menemui The Queen?"

"Ah! Kau benar aku pergi dulu, uncle Lee!"

Vincent berjalan dengan teratur keluar dari kamarnya. Ia tidak tau setetes air mata turun di pipi Steve Lee , ayah yang tidak dikenalnya

TBC

Hai hai! Hari ini aku upload ff baru!

Aku pengen liat respond dari reader(s) gimana apa ff ini pantas dilanjutkan atau tidak

Mumpung aku masih newbie, kritik sangat aku perlukan. Jadi tolong beri review tentang ff ini apa yang masih kurang supaya bisa aku perbaiki

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

EDELWEISS CHAPTER 1

Walace Palace istana indah kebanggan The Queen kini tengah dikunjungi pangeran dari kerajaan tetangga yang selama ini tidak pernah menunjukan wajahnya disetiap acara-acara resmi kerajaan. Persiapan telah dimulai sejak matahari masih malu-malu menunjukan sinarnya di ufuk timur. Mejapun telah dihiasi berbagai makanan dan kue – kue kecil yang akan menemani pembicaraan sang ratu dan tamu terhormatnya.

Para pelayan istana telah rapi berdiri di posisinya. Pemusik istanapun telah melantunkan lagu-lagu lembut untuk menyambut tamu ratu. Vincent Lee , Sang putri kini telah duduk di salah satu kursi di taman itu menunggu ibundanya datang dan menyambut sang pangeran.  
Hanya sebentar ia menikmati alunan musik sang ratu telah tiba. Dengan anggun ia berdiri dan menunduk sejenak memberi hormat kepada ratu.  
"The Prince of Sapphire Blue, Marcus Cho telah datang." Ucap seorang kepala pelayan dengan lantang diiringi langkah tegas Kyuhyun mendekati Ratu Victoria dan Vincent. Ratu Victoria dan putri Vincent Lee serentak berdiri menyambut Marcus.  
"ohh inikah pangeran dari kerajaan yang begitu misterius itu?" ucap sang ratu sambil berjabat tangan dengan Marcus sambil tersenyum  
"yes, _your highness_" ucap Marcus sambil menunduk memberi hormat kepada Ratu Victoria  
"perkenalkan ini salah satu putri yang ku angkat 16 tahun yang lalu , Vincent Lee" ucap sang ratu memperkenalkan Vincent dan Vincent yang segera memberi hormat kepada Marcus dengan anggun.  
"Senang berjumpa dengan anda Monsieur Cho."ucap Vincent dengan tenang. Kyuhyun menatap tajam mata Vincent ia tau Vincent adalah putri yang selama 16 tahun ini disembunyikan dan dia yakin ada tujuan lain dari ratu Victoria diengan mengeluarkan anaknya yang dia kurung selama 16 tahun ini.  
"Senang berjumpa dengan putri secantik anda, Lady Lee" ucap Kyuhyun yang masih terus menatap kearah mata Vincent

Pertemuan pertama yang tak pernah mereka sangka akan menjadi awal dari hubungan mereka. Telah 3 hari Kyuhyun tinggal didalam istana itu. Tak sekalipun ia dapat menemui Sungmin. Rencana yang telah diatur sedemikian rupa belum juga bisa ia laksanakan. Ia memang dapat melihat Vincent ketika Vincent tengah menikmati pemandangan disekitar kamarnya lewat balkon itu. Sesekali mereka saling melemparkan senyum tanpa bisa saling berbincang. Malam ini ratu Victoria mengadakan acara makan malam bersama yang tentunya juga harus Kyuhyun hadiri. Maka dari itu semenjak setengah jam yang lalu Kyuhyun telah siap dengan mengenakan coat panjangnya juga sebuah topi dikepalanya. Kini ia berjalan menelusuri loring – lorong panjang itu hingga tiba didepan pintu ruang makan. Didalam ruangan itu ia melihat Vincent telah duduk disalah satu kursi disana dengan gaun panjangnya.  
"Malam, lady Lee" ucap Kyuhyun memberi salam kepada Vincent sambil mengangkat topinya dan berbungkung  
"selamat malam monsieur Cho" sapa Vincent kepada Kyuhyun sambil berdiri dan memberi hormat  
"apakah aku datang terlalu awal? Kenapa hanya kita berdua disini?" tanya kyuhyun kepada Vincent sambil duduk diseberang Vincent.  
"aku rasa tidak monsieur Cho , disini hanya ada 3 kursi aku rasa kau telah datang tepat waktu sebelum ratu datang" jawab Vincent sambil tersenyum. Vincent mengangkat gelas berisikan _wine_ merah itu hendak meminumnya.  
"apakah kau menyukai _wine_?" tanya kyuhyun yang juga sedang memutar gelas _wine_ itu sebelum menyesap cairan didalamnya.  
"tentu , tapi bukankah daya tarik wine bukan hanya dirasanya tapi juga diaromanya? Aku lebih suka aroma wine dibandingkan rasanya." Kata Vincent. Ia meletakkan gelas wine itu diatas meja.  
"kau benar aroma wine selalu berhasil menggoda penikmatnya sebelum menyesap cairannya" balas Kyuhyun sambil terus menatap ke arah Vincent

Kyuhyun dan Vincent terus berbincang sampai pintu besar itu terbuka dan ratu Victoria masuk dan memberikan senyuman ke keduanya. Vincent dan Kyuhyun sontak berdiri dan memberi hormat. Acara makan malam itupun dimulai.

Mereka kini duduk sambil menikmati makanan – makanan yang telah disediakan kepala koki Walace Palace.  
"Prince Marcus" panggil ratu Victoria sambil membenarkan sarung tangannya ia menatap Kyuhyun  
"_yes, your highness" _jawab Kyuhyun dengan sopan dan mengarahkan tatapan mata _hazel_-nya itu seakan fokus hanya kepada sang ratu.  
"bagaimana menurutmu tinggal disini?" tanya ratu Victoria sambil memberikan senyum terbaiknya  
"tentu saja semua orang akan merasa senang dan nyaman tinggal ditempat ini. Apalagi setiap pagi dapat melihat wajah cantik ladyLee" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menatap ratu Victoria dalam – dalam. Vincent hanya menundukan kepalanya terkejut sekaligus malu mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun  
"apakah kau menyukai putriku, Prince Marcus?" tanya ratu Victoria penuh harap. Ia memandang Vincent sambil tersenyum  
"Siapa yang bisa menolak pesona Lady Lee? Suara yang merdu dan paras yang manis. Tidak seorangpun dapat memalingkan wajahnya dari lady lee, _your highness_" jawab kyuhyun sambil menatap ratu Victoria dengan tatapan yang meyakinkan. Ratu Victoria tertawa puas keinginannya untuk memperluas kerajaan kini didepan mata. Apalagi dengan pangeran dari kerajaan Sapphire Blue yang disebut-sebut sebagai kerajaan terkaya kedua setelah kerajaanya  
'appa, rencana pertama telah berhasil' kata Kyuhyun dalam hati sambil tersenyum kearah ratu victoria  
"prince Marcus , sejujurnya banyak sekali duke yang mencoba melamar Vincent, tidakkah kau berpikir untuk mengumumkan hubungan kalian ke publik?" tanya ratu Victoria setelah menelan suapan terakhirnya  
"tentu saja itu rencana yang sangat bagus, _your highness. _Tapi bukankah lebih baik mendengarkan perkataan lady Lee terlebih dahulu?" Kyuhyun melontarkan pertanyaan kepada ratu Victoria sambil mengangkat gelas wine-nya  
"saya yakin Vincent akan setuju – setuju saja, Prince Marcus. Bagaimana jika kalian menghadiri salah satu acara kerajaan di Jerman? Aku tidak dapat hadir saat itu. Aku rasa itu saat yang tepat untuk mengumumkan hubungan kalian" kata ratu Victoria sambil terus menatap tajam Vincent yang terlihat sangat tidak nyaman sejak mereka membicarakan tentang perjodohan itu

Selang 15 menit kemudian acara makan melalm itu selesai dan sekitar 3 hari dari sekarang mereka akan berangkat ke Jerman sesuai dengan permintaan ratu. Kini Kyuhyun telah kembali kekamarnya dn menulis surat untuk Hangeng. Kyuhyun segera berjalalan keluar kamarnya setelah usai menulis surat itu. Ia melewati lorong – lorong yang berliku itu dan memasuki sebuah kamar. Ia menemui Jongwoon , panglima perang Sapphire Blue yang juga ikut didalam misi ini.  
"Jongwoon-ssi, sampaikan surat ini kepada raja. Pastikan ia menerima dan membacanya dan kembalilah secepatnya" kata Kyuhyun kepada Jongwoon. Ia memberikan surat iu dan segera kembali kekamarnya tanpa ia sangka Vincent telah berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya  
"Monsieur Cho" panggil Vincent sambil memberikan hormat kepada Kyuhyun  
"Ya lady lee? Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia cukup heran dengan keberadaan Vincent disekitar kamarnya apalagi dengan jam yang telah melewati pukul sepuluh.  
"aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu" kata Vincent ragu – ragu  
"selama bisa aku jawab tentu aku akan menjawabnya Lady Lee" Kyuhyun menjawab sambil tersenyum kepada Vincent  
"Monsieur Cho , apakah kau bersungguh – sungguh saat dimeja makan tadi? Apakah kau benar – benar serius?" tanya Vincent sambil menatap Kyuhyun sarat akan keraguan  
"Kupikir tadi adalah salah satu hal yang serius kulakukan disamping pekerjaan – pekerjaan ku dikerajaan" jawab Kyuhyun berusaha untuk meyakinkan Vincent. Vincent masih saja terdiam dan Kyuhyun yakin Vincent masih meragukannya  
"Dan untuk sekarang aku rasa tidak masalah untuk memanggil mu dengan namamu saja, bukankah begitu, Vincent?" Memanggil nama pada kala itu hanya dapat dilakukan untuk mereka yang mempunyai hubungan dekat saja. Vincent cukup terkejut Kyuhyun telah memanggil namanya dihari ketiga pertemuan mereka  
namun..  
"ten-tentu saja , em.. Marcus" jawab Vincent terbata – bata yang ditanggapi Kyuhyun dengan kekehan kecil  
"Ku sungguh menggemaskan Vincent. Dan masih maukah kau berbincang dengan ku" Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak  
"didalam kamar?" lanjut Kyuhyun tepat disamping telinga kanan Vincent  
Foxy-eyes Vincent kini membulat sempuna. Semburat merahpun telah menghiasi pipinya bahkan hinggga kedua telinganya  
"ti-tidak Marcus. Aku akan kembali kekamar saja" Vincent berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun . Ia sangat malu dan tidak tau bagaimana cara menghentikan debaran jantungnya yang berdetak begitu keras. Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak – bahak sesaat setelah memasuki kamarnya. Ekspresi Vincent tadi sungguh menghiburnya. Seketika ia mengingat perkataan Hangeng sesaat sebelum meninggalkan kerajaannya  
"Don't falling in love" Kyuhyun tanpa sadar mengucapkan kalimat Hangeng  
"Aku tidak mungkin mencintainya, kan?" kata Kyuhyun entah kepada siapa sambil terkekeh

Malam itu mereka tidur terlelap dikamar megah masing – masing. Cahaya rembulan yang masuk di cela – cela jendela kamar seakan menemani tidur lelap keduanya

TBC

Hai semua yang udah mau baca ff ini sampai akhir terima kasih untuk 7+1 (baru muncul .-.) reviews yang ada di prolog "Edelweiss" kemarin. Tapi sepertinya banyak yang salah paham. Kemarin itu bukan chapter 1 melainkan prolog tapi mumpung saya masih baru dan bingung gimana editnya lewat handphone akhirnya jadi amburadul begitu hehe maap maap *bow  
Disini aku pakai Sungmin kok cuma namanya di ganti jadi Vincent. Dan kemarin juga saya sempat bikin kesalahan di lagu yang dinyanyiin Sungmin (Vincent) itu judulnya Edelweiss tapi aku salah nulis Edelweiss jadi Edelwais. Ini lagunya dari film Sound of Music (doe a dear a female dear #plak) yang dinyanyiin sama Captain von Trapp.

balasan review:  
1) NN  
ini udah lanjut hehe  
Makasih udah review ^o^  
2) Dewi.  
ia nih kasian ayahnya Vincent tapi tau deh entar pas ending dia bisa bahagia apa enggak ;)  
Makasih udah review ^o^  
3)Tika137  
Akupun berusaha manjangin T0T baru belajar susah banget bikin fic yang panjang. Ada tips?  
Beda usia? *seketika cengo* tenang aja usia Kyuhyun disini tidak akan seboros mukanya kok ;)  
Makasih udah review ^o^  
4)Abilhikmah  
pengennya sih juga gitu ._.  
Makasih udah review ^o^  
5)PaboGirl  
kayaknya sih gitu _  
abis klo dinamain Shengmin entar bukannya jadi kerajaan inggris malah bikin dinasti China. Gimana dong? #plak  
Makasih udah review ^o^  
6) Cho MeiHwa  
silahkan~~  
itu masih prolog T0T  
makasih~~~  
7)PumpkinEvil  
Sedang berusaha dipanjangkan T0T ada tips?  
diusahakan biar bisa update cepat hehe  
fighting! Fighting!  
Gomawo juga untuk reviewnya~  
8)Ratu Kyuhae.

Itu dilema terbesar dalam hidup saya T0T #lebay karena alesan tadi kalau dinamain Shengmin entar jadinya dinasti China gak kebayangkan kalau ratu Victoria pke baju khas imlek - imlek gitu xD trus kalau pake nama cewek ntar jadinya "apa - apaan ini?! Siapa itu xxx?! *rebut Kyuhyun* trus entar respon Sungmin "Kyu! Tak ada jatah setahun! *bakar kambing ^o^*" jadi dengan terpaksa anggaplah nama Vincent itu nama cewek T0T

nah daripada saya makin bingung kenapa saya jadi aneh begini? Apakah alter saya yang lain telah keluar O_O (terjangkit virus FF Mirror on the Mask(?) yang entah kapan akan diupdate TOT) lebih baik saya mengakhiri cuap – cuap aneh ini  
dan akhir kata maukah kalian meriview dan mengkritik ff ini lagi?


	3. Chapter 2

Kyuhyun kini makin dekat dengan Vincent. Jongwoon yang selalu berada didekatnya berkedok pengawal itu semakin senang karena ia tau sedikit lagi pulang ke asalnya karena sepertinya Kyuhyun telah berhasil menjerat hati _lady_ muda itu. Saat ini pun ia sedang menunjukan senyumnya yang jarang ia perlihatkan ketika melihat Kyuhyun tengah bercanda dengan Vincent di taman istana yang penuh dengan bunga edelweiss. Terbesit rasa khawatir tuan mudanya akan jatuh cinta kepada Lady tersebut

Vincent kini sedang menyuapi dirinya dengan _cupcake_ yang penuh dengan krim coklat itu. Senyum Kyuhyun yang selalu ia keluarkan ketika sedang jail kini tampak diwajah tampannya. Dan benar saja ketika Vincent mendekatkan cupcake itu ke mulutnya, Kyuhyun mendorong tangan Vincent hingga cupcake itu menempel di bibir serta dagu Vincent.

"YAK!" teriak Vincent kesal sambil membersihkan krim yang ada di wajahnya dengan tangannya meskipun hasilnya wajah itu lebih belepotan dengan krim coklat.

"Lady Lee, kau cocok sekali dengan krim itu." Kyuhyun tertawa sambil menggoda Vincent

"Kau menyebalkan!" Vincent berteriak kesal pada Kyuhyun karena krim coklat itu tidak bisa menyingkir dari wajahnya. Kyuhyunpun mengambil sapu tangan di sakunya hendak membersihkan wajah Vincent.

"Begini cara yang benar untuk membersihkan cream itu , Lady Lee" Kyuhyun mulai membersihkan wajah Vincent dengan sapu tangannya. Wajahnya kini begitu dekat dengan wajah Vincent. Vincent yang terkejut hanya terdiam. Tatapan mata Kyuhyun kini terjatuh ke bibir pink Vincent. Kyuhyun spontan meneguk ludahnya ketika melihat bibir Vincent.

"Atau dengan cara ini" lanjut Kyuhyun ,Kyuhyun makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Vincent. Dan kini bibir tebalnya menempel ke bibir Vincent. Kyuhyun menyesap lembut bibir Vincent serta sesekali menjilatnya. Kedua mata Vincent kini membuka lebar. Rona merah kini menjalar disekitar pipi Vincent. Kyuhyun mengigit pelan bibir vincent seakan meminta izin untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Vincent membuka sedikit bibirnya yang sedari tadi terkatup rapat. Kyuhyun dengan ceoat memasukan lidahnya kedalam goa hangat, rongga mulut Vincent. Tangan kanannya pun kini berada di tengkuk Vincent dan menekannya pelan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Lidah mereka saling bergerak berperang seakan hendak membalas godaan satu sama lain. Mata keduanyapun terpejam menikmati ciuman itu.

Sementara itu tak jauh dari mereka ratu Victoria menyaksikan Kyuhyun dan Vincent dari balkon kamarnya

"mereka sungguh serasi bukan, Steve Lee? Bukankah mereka harus bersatu?" kata ratu Victoria sambil tersenyum

"Maaf Ratuku , jika maksudmu kau hanya ingin menggunakan Sungmin untuk dapat menguasai kerajaan milik Marcus , aku akan sangat menentang! Bukankah sudah cukup kau menyakiti Sungmin bahkan sejak ia lahir?!" balas Steve Lee penuh emosi. Ia memandang tak suka ratu disampingnya itu. Jika bukan karena Sungmin ia pasti sudah meninggalkan istana ini sejak lama.

"Bukankah kau sudah terlalu mencampuri urusanku Steve? Dan jangan lupa satu hal aku tidak pernah menizinkanmu menyebut Vincent dengan sebutan menjijikan itu. Vincent bukanlah Sungminmu! Ia milikku! Kau mengerti?!. Dan aku ingin kau menyebarkan berita ini . Bukankah sangat disayangkan jika rakyatku tidak tau kalau Lady Lee yang misterius itu tengah berciuman dengan tamu kenegaraanku di istana?" Ratu Victoria membalas Steve Lee sambil memperlihatkan senyum yang menyeramkan

"Tapi Ratu!" Steve Lee ingin memprotes keputusan ratu. Ia sungguh paham bahwa Lady yang berciuman bukan dengan kekasih atau suaminya akan dianggap hina oleh masyarakat. Ia sangat khawatir saat ini.

"Ini perintah ratu" tiga kata yang dikeluarkan Ratu yang artinya perintahnya harus dituruti dan tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat menggagalkan perintahnya.

"dan aku rasa ini sudah saatnya rakyatku mengenal Vincent, putri angkatku." Lanjut Ratu Victoria

"kau sungguh ibu yang kejam. Tidak bisakah kau lihat anak kandungmu itu tetap menyayangimu selama 16 tahun meskipun ia tau dia hanya kau anggap sebagai anak angkat mu! Dia anak kandungmu Victoria!" Steve sungguh sangat geram dengan ratu Victoria. Ia bahkan tak sadar tengah menghina seorang ratu

"tidakkah kau ingin menjaga ucapanmu? Hukuman apa yang akan diberikan jika seseeorang menghina ratu" balas ratu Victoria dengan senyum kemenangan. Steve sangat mengetahui hukuman apa yang akan deberikan ratu. Sekali lagi ia hanya bisa terdiam dan menuruti ratu

Malam itu dikamar Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun hanya duduk disamping jendela kamarnya yang besar sambil menatap bulan di luar sana. Ingatannya kembali terputar ketika ia mencium Vincent dan bagaimana Vincent dapat menggodanya tanpa melakukan apapun. Jujur saja ia takut jatuh cinta dengan Vincent. Tiba – tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu dan Yesung masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"aku melihat semuanya tadi. Apakah kau menikmatinya, tuan muda?" kata Jongwoon sesaat ia memasuki kamar Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja Jongwoon-ssi. Kau tau aku sangat pandai berakting bukan? Bukankah aktingku tadi sangat mengagumkan?" kata Kyuhyun sambil berusaha untuk menghindari tatapan mata Jongwoon yang tajam seakan ingin menusuk kedua matanya. Jongwoon menghela napas berat. Ia tau tuan mudanya kini tengah berbohong.

"ingatlah janjimu terhadap raja dan tujuanmu berada disini." Setelah mengatakan itu Jongwoon langsung keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Menyisakan Kyuhyun yang tampak kacau akibat percakapan mereka. Kyuhyun mengambil mantel panjangnya dan mengenakannya. Jalan – jalan malam sambil melepas stress tampak tidak buruk. Begitulah isi benak Kyuhyun. Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan ia bertemu seseorang yang tampak tidak asing dimatanya. Seseorang yang biasanya selalu memandang Vincent dari jauh, kepala pelayan Lee.

"ah prince of sapphire blue" kata Steve Lee seraya dengan cepat menunduk memberi hormat yang dibalas dengan senyuman dari Kyuhyun. Sesaat sebelum Kyuhyun hendak meninggalkan Steve Lee , kepala pelayan itu kembali membuka mulutnya.

"dalam waktu dekat ini tolong jaga Vincent , kumohon." Sepenggal kalimat yang dikeluarkan Steve Lee mampu membungkam Kyuhyun dalam kebingungan. Entah apa maksudnya tetapi Kyuhyun yakin ini berhubungan dengan ratu Victoria.

"Ah! Maafkan saya atas ketidaksopanan saya tapi tolong jagalah Vincent" teriakan kecil Steve Lee seakan membangunkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya dan tanpa Kyuhyun dapat membalas perkataan Steve Lee , kepala pelayan itu telah meninggalkannya.

Fajar kini telah menyapa. Hari baru bagi semua orang telah dimulai dengan kehebohan masyarakat yang mengamuk didepan pintu gerbang istana dan para pencari berita. Koran berita pagi ini pun dihiasi dengan berita yang berisi dengan perlakuan hina _the-mysterious-lady _. Kyuhyun akhirnya mengerti apa yang dikatakan Steve padanya malam itu dan kini Vincent dan Kyuhyun tengah berbicara serius dengan ratu Victoria.

"masalah ini bahkan telah diketahui oleh masyarakat. Apa kalian tidak berpikir untuk mengumumkan hubungan kalian?" kata ratu Victoria kepada Kyuhyun dan Vincent. Ia benar – benar harus mendesak Kyuhyun agar keinginannya segera dapat dilaksanakan.

" maafkan saya yang telah lancang berlaku tidak sopan terhadap Lady Lee. Tapi bukankah lebih baik kita mencari tau siapa yang menyebarkan hal ini? Bahkan didalam koran yang sempat saya baca orang didalam istanalah yang menyebarkannya" balas Kyuhyun.

"bukankah saat ini kau terlihat seperti hendak melarikan diri? Bukankah kau harus membersihkan nama baik Lady Lee , Marcus Cho?" ratu Victoria kembali membalas perkataan Kyuhyun dengan nada sinis. Keduanya seakan tidak mempedulikan Lady Lee yang membisu lengkap dengan wajahnya yang pucat pasi.

"dan aku rasa kalian berdua harus secara langsung mengabarkan kalau kalian akan bertunangan didepan rakyatku. Aku pikir ini satu – satunya cara untuk membersihkan nama baik Lady Lee."lanjut ratu Victoria. Kyuhyun tau begitu ia mengumumkan hal ini ia harus terikat dengan Lady Lee lebih lama lagi karena jika nantinya ia meninggalkan Lady Lee tanpa alasan yang jelas tentunya hal itu akan menambah masalah baru untuk Lady Lee.

TBC

Maaaaaaaf aku telat banget publish ini ff karena ada hal – hal yang kemaren sempat bikin down dan akhirnya males nulis + lanjutan ini chapter sebenernya udah mau ramoung Cuma buku yang aku pakai buat nulis ini chapter hilang entah kemana (masih pakai cara tradisional -_-)

Okeh saatnya bales – bales review~~

Ratu kyuhae

Iya kamu haha. Dua – duanya udah suka – sukaan mwehehehe  
ini udah lanjut hehe maaf telat!

NN  
Iya tapi si Kyuhyun udah mulai kacau jalanin misinya sendiri tuh~. Nyehe gomeen

PumpkinEvil

Kenapa aku tambah –ing ya? T.T

Kyu emang musti jatuh cinta ma ming! Kudu!

Uhuk kelinci montok nan cantik yang sekarang mungkin lagi pake baju loreng – lorengnya siap nembah hati Kyuhyun #ohok #error ini udah lanjut~ maaf terlambat!

TiffyTiffanyLee

Hahai~ iya aku usahain tetap lanjut hehe

Gak bisa kilat T.T

Dewi.

Oh yaaa? Maafkan mata saya~~~~~~  
kayaknya rencana dia selanjutnya buat bikin penerus KyuMin deh #oops

PaboGirl

Iyanih~ kerajaan joyers juga punya maksud tuh~ buat nikahin KyuMin mwehehe

KikyWP16

Maaf maaaaf tapi kayaknya yang ini lebih... errrr  
mohon bimbingannya!

Heldamagnae

Makasih udah suka~~ ^^

Akhir kata terima kasih buat semua yang udah baca , review , fave &amp; follow hehe~

Review kalian yang akhirnya bikin kembali ngebuat aku nulis ini cerita lagi hehe thanks ya!

Ini yang paling akhir kata

Mind to review?


End file.
